The minuscule foreign matter of about several μm generated in the process to manufacture a precision electronic device is a great problem which causes a defect of the resulting product. Especially in the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display using a great amount of organic materials, the minuscule foreign matter of a high-polymer organic material sometimes causes the yield reduction. The minuscule organic foreign matter is normally analyzed/identified using the spectrometry method such as the microscopic Raman spectrometry or the microscopic FT-IR. The use of these spectrometry methods makes it possible to obtain a great amount of information on the molecular structure of an organic material and provides a very useful tool to identify an unknown organic material. Nevertheless, the FT-IR method, which uses the infrared light and has the spatial resolution as large as about 10 μm, is inapplicable to the minuscule foreign matter of several μm in many cases. Also, the high-polymer organic foreign matter having the thermal history of not lower than 200° C. in the manufacturing process often emits the fluorescent light by laser radiation and cannot be identified even by the microscopic Raman spectrometry. In such a case, the mass spectrometry is effective to identify an unknown organic compound. According to the mass spectrometry, the sample is required to be ionized by gasification, and such a hardly volatile sample as a high-polymer organic material is normally required to be decomposed thermally by rapid heating. The thermal decomposition produces the mass spectrum of the fragment ions generated from the original molecules and the unknown sample can thus be identified.
In the case where the direct introduction probe of the commercially available gas chromatographic mass spectrometer is used, a minuscule sample is normally inserted in a quartz glass container of Φ1 mm and about several mm deep. The quartz glass container with the minuscule foreign matter therein is heated by a heater, so that the sample is thermally decomposed and gasified for spectrometry. Also, the sample of the minuscule foreign matter is required to be set in a special sample container or the like when introduced into a thermal decomposer arranged in the stage before the capillary column of the gas chromatograph. In the case where the Curie point pylorizer is used as a thermal decomposer, for example, the sample is wrapped in a thin piece (pyrofoil) of a ferromagnetic material of about several mm square. This sample, impressed with a high frequency, is thermally decomposed and gasified instantaneously by being heated to the Curie point of the pyrofoil. A device is also available which has such a mechanism that the sample is set in a Pt container and quickly heated by being dropped in a heated furnace. Further, JP-A-9-320512 and JP-A-2008-003016 disclose a method in which a sample holder is configured of a filament and electrically energized to heat and gasify the sample. According to the method described in JP-A-2008-304340, on the other hand, the sample is thermally heated and gasified by radiating a laser light on a metal probe. Especially, the methods of JP-A-2008-003016 and JP-A-2008-304340 are used only for spectrometry of a minuscule organic foreign matter by improving the local heatability.